Carnival Delight!
by coolpriss
Summary: *Last Chap up! Yay!*The SD gang goes to a Carnival! Rides, cotton candy and love's everywhere! Who is afraid of clowns? Who gets to go down the Tunnel of Love? Who pukes all over? Well, why not read and find out! And please review!!!
1. Let's Go To The Carnival!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, except the tickets and the storyline (yes, it is supposed to be a story…)

Chapter 1: Let's go to the Carnival!

"NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

Sakuragi's laughter blasted through the gym as Akagi opened the door. The captain looked disoriented for a moment, before finally inserting a finger in his ears and walked inside the gym. He looked at his right and saw the redhead talking to girl with short, dark blue hair holding a mike. 

"That's right! We won because Shohoku's got the most powerful secret weapon! Even Sendoh is no match for Tensai Sakuragi!! Nyahahaha!!!" 

"He's been at it the whole day, Akagi," Mitsui stood next to him, scowling at Sakuragi. "If he says that crap one more time, he's gonna get it from me!"

"And me!" Miyagi jogged up towards the two. He, too, shot the self-proclaimed 'genius' a dirty look. "I didn't mind it at first but it's really starting to get to my nerves!"

"Calm down, Mitsui, Miyagi," the vice-captain smiled anxiously at them. "Sakuragi's just happy we won. Besides, you've got to admit, he had been a great help."

The two just scoffed as Akagi walked towards Sakuragi. He noticed the girl wasn't really listening to the redhead, but was gazing dreamily at the court. Akagi followed her gaze. It was Rukawa. 

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have to practice!" Akagi's voice boomed, snapping Mari from her daydreaming. He escorted, or rather forced, the protesting girl out of the gym then shut the door.

"Yosh! Let's start the practice!" his deep voice thundered through the gym. 

"Mate kudesai, Akagi-kun," a soft voice came from behind him. 

"Anzai-sensei! But you're still supposed to rest!" 

"Oi, oji!" Sakuragi dashed past Akagi and started playing with Anzai's double chin. "We won the game yesterday. We got the tickets without your help. Why don't you let us relax for a while? Let's not have practice today, ne, oji?"

A giant fist landed straight at Sakuragi's short hair. "BAKA!! Anzai-sensei's just had a heart attack! Show him some respect! And just because we beat Ryonan doesn't mean we don't have to practice anymore! The teams in the Inter-High are much stronger that Ryonan, keep that in mind!"

"Ku'sho … Gori …" Sakuragi muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" the fat, old man laughed heartily. "You're right, Sakuragi-kun. You were all great during that game. You showed them how strong you really are. Demo, Akagi-kun's right. You will be facing even stronger teams than you have seen. You need to practice." Anzai's glasses gleamed. "But, I think you all deserved a break and so I decided…"

"We've got it!" Haruko entered the gym, panting. Ayako was behind her and was waving triumphantly several small strips of papers in the air.

"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi's eyes turned to dots and waved. Then he looked at Ayako. "Eh? What happened to your paper fan, Ayako?"

"That's not her paper fan, baka!" Miyagi frowned at Sakuragi. Then his eyes turned to hearts as he looked back at Ayako. "She's got tickets…we're going on a date…Aya-chan…I knew you liked ---"

Ayako now took out her real paper fan and smashed it into Miyagi's head. "We're not going on a date! These are carnival tickets for the whole team."

"Carnival?" 

"Hai," Anzai smiled at their reactions. "You all worked hard for that ticket to the Inter-High. This is my small gift to all of you."

"Demo…Anzai-sensei…" Akagi glanced doubtfully at the tickets then to their coach. 

"Daijobou, Akagi-kun. This will be your practice for today. You had great teamwork on your game with Ryonan, which is why you won. But it still needs improvement. I'm hoping your little trip to the Carnival would build up your teamwork. Akagi, I'm leaving everything to you. I want everyone to go because it is part of you practice. Have fun! Oh ho ho ho ho!" the gentle buddha left the gym happily.

The room was filled with silence for a moment. 

"Carnival? Carnivals are for kids!" Miyagi frowned. 

"No, they're not! I love carnivals!" Ayako replied defensively.

Miyagi's face suddenly changed. "What I meant was, I love carnivals too, Aya-chan!"

"Haruko-san…" Sakuragi was blushing. "Anou…I was wondering…you got the tickets, right?"

Haruko nodded cheerfully. "Um! I think Carnivals are great too! What about you, Sakuragi-kun?" 

Sakuragi smiled widely, his blush deepened. "I love Carnivals too, Haruko-san! So, does that mean, you're going with us?"

Haruko nodded vigorously. "Hai! Anzai-sensei invited me too!"

Sakuragi grinned extatically. _Haruko-san and me…_A dream-bubble appeared with chibi Sakuragi and Haruko riding in a boat, towards a dark, heart-shaped tunnel… "NYAHAHAHA!!!"

"You're coming too, ne, Mitsui?" Kogure smiled at the pensive boy. 

Mitsui returned the smile. "Aa. I'm not really fond of carnivals, but if Anzai-sensei thinks it's good for us, then I'm going."

"How about you, Rukawa?" Kogure turned to the quiet, sulking Rukawa. 

"I'm not going."

Rukawa's quiet voice silenced the excited chatter in the gym. 

"What do you mean, you're not going?" Mitsui demanded. "Anzai-sensei said everyone should go, that includes you!"

"If Kitsune doesn't want to go then don't push him," Sakuragi declared 

Rukawa glared at Sakuragi out of the corner of his eye. 

Sakuragi sneaked a glance at Haruko's fallen face. _Yeah, he shouldn't go…he'll just disturb my date with Haruko-san!_ "Maybe he's scared of clowns…that's why he doesn't want to go…we understand, Rukawa," Sakuragi forced Rukawa to walk towards the back door, patting his back. "You could go home now…we don't want you screaming each time you see a clown, now, do we?"

"No," Akagi's voice was firm. "We are all going. Including you, Rukawa." Akagi glared at the pale boy.

Rukawa finally nodded. He glowered at Sakuragi for a second before walking towards Akagi.

"Ku'sho…Gori…" Sakuragi muttered, balling his hands into fists.

"Yosh! C'mon! Let's go to the Carnival!" Akagi grinned, punching the air with his fist.

"Hai!" everyone cried, raising their arms excitedly as they all trooped out of the gym and started for the Carnival.

**********************************

A/N: And off they go! Is Rukawa really scared of clowns? Can Sakuragi somehow convince poor Haruko to ride into the tunnel of love? Does Miyagi really like the Carnival? Okay, I'm gonna stop now… ^.^ Please read and review!!! Tell me if I should continue! Onegai!


	2. All for One and One for All!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: SD still ain't mine, but Korky, the hotdogs, and the poor vendor belongs to me… ^_^

Chapter 2: All for One and One for All!

"Oooohhhh…."

The Shohoku Basketball club members were now standing in front of the tall, fairy-tale-like gates of the carnival. The words 'The Lost Paradise' shone in red and gold lights. Behind the open entrance were hundreds of booths, rides and hundreds more people of all ages. [Well, of course, they were mostly kids. ] 

"Sugoi!" Haruko squeaked, jumping up and down. "There're so many! Hayaku, minna-san! Let's try all of them, ne?"

"Haruko-san…" Sakuragi followed dreamily after the exhilarated Haruko. Then he felt a strong hand holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Hanase, Gori!" He tried desperately to wriggle free of Akagi's strong grip.

"Haruko! Come back here!" Akagi called out to his sister, who was hurrying from one booth to another. 

"It's been a long time since I last set foot in a carnival, but I don't remember it being this huge," Kogure remarked as the rest of the team entered and gawked. 

"That's because The Lost Paradise is one of a kind!" a cheery voice exclaimed beside Miyagi.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" The curly-haired point guard rushed behind Ayako, pushing the surprised manager towards the newcomer.

"Sumimasen! I didn't mean to frighten you," the man bowed. He was wearing a blue-and-white striped jumpsuit, over a large yellow shirt with a red-and-yellow polka-dotted ribbon. His shoes were ten times bigger than his feet, and his face was painted white with a yellow star on his right eye and a pink heart on his left. There was a large, red ball stuck on the tip of his nose and his lips were painted blue. On his head was hat with two plastic flowers sticking out. "My name is Korky the Klown, and I am here to welcome and guide you through…The Lost Paradise!" He stretched out his hand dramatically.

"Er…Thank you, but we don't need your guidance…" Ayako smiled weakly at the clown. Then she turned to Miyagi who was still shaking behind her. "Ryota, let go of me!"

"I'm afraid you do," Korky insisted. He showed them their tickets. "You got the 'Lucky Seven Plus One!' package, which includes a free guide along with the ride-all-you-can privilege."

Akagi looked around and started counting. Then he sighed defeatedly. "Alright. You can tag along if you want to." Then he turned to his team. "Yosh. We're all gonna stick together, understood? No one is allowed to go his or her own way. This is part of our practice for our teamwork. If somebody wants to ride something, everyone else rides along, is that clear? Miyagi, daijobou desu ka? Why are you hiding behind Ayako?"

Miyagi let go of the half-lidded manager and gave a strained laugh. "Ehehe…nani mo, Captain…" 

"Don't tell me you're scared of clo--" Ayako glared at him, rubbing her shoulders which were sore from Miyagi's tight grip.

"Oi, Sakuragi, where are you going with Haruko?" Miyagi asked loudly, cutting Ayako's sentence, hoping to divert the attention from him.

Everybody turned to see the redhead creeping slowly away from the group, with Haruko behind him. 

"Sakuragi!" Akagi slammed his fist on Sakuragi's head. "Haruko, we have to stick together. You shouldn't go wandering off alone especially with this baka!"

"Onii-chan!" Haruko tried to say something in defense but was distracted by the carousel behind Akagi. "I want to ride there, onii-chan!" she jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at the ride with ponies and horses going round and round. 

"Ah! The Musical Carousel! Every girl's favorite!" Korky the Klown nodded appreciatively. "What an excellent choice…"

"I am NOT riding there!" Mitsui protested, glaring at Akagi. "No way!"

"Me neither," Rukawa stared at the ride with distaste.

"But Anzai-sensei said we should go together…if one wants to ride something everyone should ride too…c'mon, it shouldn't be that bad…" Kogure smiled uncertainly.

"No." The two said flatly.

Haruko was looking like she was about to cry. "Sakuragi-kun, you'll ride with me, won't you? Won't you, Sakuragi-kun?"

Sakuragi looked at the boring, girly ride, then to Haruko's hopeful, puppy-dog eyes, then gulped. Everyone was staring at him. 

Suddenly, the air was filled with a warm, delicious smell. "Hotdogs! Look, Haruko-san, there's cotton candy too! Why don't we eat first? I'm really starving! We can always ride later, ne, Haruko-san?" Sakuragi rushed to the hotdog stand and started drooling.

"Ah! The hotdogs here in The Lost Paradise are extremely delicious! They are all made from one hundred percent pure meat and are guaranteed to satisfy your hunger…" Korky the Klown started blabbering again.

Haruko looked crushed for a moment. Then a loud, gurgling noise was heard. Haruko placed her palm over her stomach and blushed slightly. "Well, I _am_ a bit hungry…"

Akagi and Kogure let out a sigh of relief. They all walked over to the agitated hotdog vendor who was yelling at Sakuragi to pay for his hotdogs. 

"Sometimes, I really think Sakuragi's a tensai," Kogure said to Akagi. 

"Well, I'm just thankful I didn't have to ride that stupid carousel," Akagi replied, placing his order of a foot-long hotdog.

"Hey, you," Mitsui nodded at Korky who was still gabbering away with how tasty hotdogs are in this carnival. "Since you decided to tag along with us, you might as well suffer the consequences." He jabbed a hotdog through the clown's mouth, finally silencing him. "There. We endure your senseless noise, you join in our teamwork practice."

Ayako was staring at Miyagi who was staring at the choking clown, as if cursing him. "What's the matter, Ryota?"

"Nothing, Aya-chan!" Miyagi grinned at her and stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth. He took one last glare at the clown who drank all the soda Kogure handed him and was panting heavily. "I'm just glad you're here with me, Aya-chan…"

"Nani?" Ayako raised an eyebrow and backed away from Miyagi.

"It's too bad they don't sell bananas here, ne, Gori? You'd just have to do with a foot-long hotdog," Sakuragi snickered. 

"Baka! Why don't you just start paying for your own ten hotdogs!" Akagi returned.

"Eh? They're not included in the package deal?" Sakuragi looked confused. Then he grabbed Haruko and ran. "Look, Haruko-san! The Roller Coaster!"

"Ah! The Exciting Roller Coaster! It is one of our carnival's best rides! It would most certainly give you a thrilling sense of adventure…" Korky the Klown hurried after the two.

"Ooh! I love the Roller Coaster!" Ayako grinned excitedly. She grabbed Miyagi's hand. "C'mon, Ryota! This is gonna be fun!"

Miyagi, who was eyeing the ride like someone who's had a bad experience before, suddenly brightened and flushed as Ayako's hand held his. "Hai, Aya-chan! I love the Roller Coaster too!"

Akagi stared at them, three huge crosses forming on his head. "SAKURAGI!!!" But his shout fell on deaf ears. 

Rukawa shrugged, and started walking behind Ayako and Miyagi. "Do'aho…" he mumbled glaring at the redhead.

"Akagi…" Kogure tried to calm the fuming captain. He looked at the vendor who had called a couple of tough-looking security guards. 

"That would be ten Beef Franks and five cans of cola for him," the pissed vendor pointed at Sakuragi who was snatching backward glances at them. "Plus one Foot-long hotdog and a bottle of mineral water for you." The angry man held out his palm. "Pay me now or they'll throw you out."

Akagi paid the man before stalking towards the redhead who was hurriedly seating himself in the Roller Coaster car. 

Kogure scratched the back of his head. "Looks like this 'teamwork training' isn't working as Anzai-sensei thought it should be…"

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Would Akagi succeed in getting Sakuragi to pay him back? (I don't think Sakuragi's got any money with him…) Has Haruko really forgotten about the Carousel? Did Miyagi really have a bad Roller Coaster experience before? Is Ayako finally showing some feelings towards Miyagi? Am I starting to scare you with all these questions? Gomen ne! All I really wanted to say is: Please review!!!! Thanks!


	3. Roller Coaster Ride!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, save for Korky and those ride-all-you-can badges…

Chapter 3: Roller Coaster Ride!

"SAKURAGI!" 

Akagi's booming voice didn't have the same impact it usually does in the quiet gym of Shohoku. But the redhead turned nonetheless towards him, only to throw him a huge, silly grin with the matching "V" sign. He was sitting beside the ecstatic Haruko, who was innocently waving him over to the ride. This made the already irate captain furious.

"That BAKA!" Akagi showed the ticket collector his red-and-gold, ride-all-you-can badge on his left hand, unconsciously almost hitting the poor boy flat in the nose. "I warned him not to go anywhere near my sister!"

"Calm down, Akagi…" Kogure tried to soothe Akagi while looking over his shoulder towards Mitsui who was really starting to attract lots of attention, trying to decide which one to restrain.

"Iyaaa! Onegaaiii!" Korky the Klown was desperately trying to free himself of Mitsui's tight grip on the collar of his clown outfit. "You-you don't understand! I really can't ride the Roller Coaster…please…help me!!!" The blue-haired boy was dragging the sobbing clown behind him as he also shoved his badge to the shocked ticket collector's face.

"He's with us," Mitsui nodded towards the ever-so-noisy clown behind him. He gave the shaking boy one sharp look then hopped into the Roller Coaster and plopped the helpless buffoon on the empty car, fastened his seatbelt rather tightly and then gave a satisfied smirk at Miyagi and Ayako who were in the car behind them. "Hopefully, our friendly guide here would be too dizzy after our 'exhilirating and brain-numbing ride' that he won't be able to remember all those only-in-The-Lost-Paradise speeches he has." 

"You really hate him, don't you?" Ayako sweatdropped at the still-pleading clown.

"B-but he doesn't have a ticket…he can't ride here…" Miyagi was on the bridge of panic, looking from the clown to Mitsui then back again.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I arranged everything," Mitsui waved a hand confidently, then glared at the boy checking the seats, who froze then scrambled away from them.

"But…but…still…" Miyagi was very pale and looked like he was about to faint.

"Daijobou, Ryota?" Ayako asked him, concerned, as Mitsui took a seat behind them and left the crying Korky alone. "You've been acting weird since that clown showed up…"

"What? Ah, it's nothing, Aya-chan! Nothing! Hahaha!" Miyagi's forced laugh sounded more like a sob.

Ayako was about to say something when Akagi stopped beside Korky's car and gave a quizzical look at the manager, who just shrugged. Akagi frowned at the pathetic creature then marched on to the seat infront, while Kogure walked behind them and seated himself in the vacant space in Mitsui's car. Akagi sat beside the unruffled Rukawa, who was silently glaring at the hissing redhead in front of him.

"Sakuragi!" Akagi leaned on the gap between Sakuragi and Haruko. Sakuragi, who was turned, half-facing Rukawa, rolled his eyes towards the sound of that deep voice. 

__

Oh, no…First, Rukawa deliberately sits behind us so he could steal Haruko's attention away from me…then Gori…Ku'sho…

"Gori!" Sakuragi glared at the captain.

"Haruko," Akagi broke off their glaring contest and turned to his sister. "Would you like to change places with me? I'm sure _kind_ Sakuragi won't mind…"

Haruko turned three different shades of red. "Onii-chan!" she squeaked, looking half-ecstatic and half-embarrassed. Rukawa eyes darted sharply towards the captain.

"Gori!!!" Sakuragi now turned his whole head to face Akagi angrily.

"Attention all riders! Please make sure to fasten your seatbelts and hold on the railings in front of you! The Roller Coaster is now starting! Please stay securely on your seats throughout the ride! Enjoy The Lost Paradise's…Exciting Roller Coaster!!!"

"Oh, too late," Sakuragi sneered as their cars slowly moved forward. "You'll have to stay there, Gori, if you don't want to…" Their bodies lurched violently forward, despite of their safety gears, as the ride suddenly increased speed. "…FALL OOFFFFF!!!! AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Screams filled the air. The train went sideways. Then twirled. Then it went around for a full 360-degree turn. 

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"SAKURAGI, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!! AAHHH!!!"

"IIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THIS IS FUN, NE, RYOTA? AAGGHHH!!!!"

"AYA-CHAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YAAAIIIII!!!"

"C'MON, MITSUI, SCREAM LOUDER!!! LIKE THIS, YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then it made another full turn. And a third one. The only one not screaming was Rukawa, who was simply sitting there, arms folded across his chest, glaring at the scene in front of him. Then he was followed shortly by a certain clown whose eyes were now two twirls, with his body trapped beneath the safety gear of his seat, badly twisted as he tried to free himself but only succeeded in facing the horrified Miyagi. Korky stopped screaming too. The poor point guard's screams were now louder than anybody else's in their Roller Coaster train. Ryota watched in terror as Korky's face turned blue to purple to dark green, inspite of his heavy makeup. Miyagi tried desperately to move as far away from the clown as possible, but to no avail. Seconds later, the predicted gooey substance hurled from Korky's pale blue mouth towards the screaming Shohoku basketball club member.

o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;;o.O;; ~~~o.O;;~~~

A/N: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, minna-san!!! I'm really really sorry for not uploading for a couple of weeks because I really had lots and lots of stuff to do! Like I said in my profile, I live in a dorm on weekdays and I only have Friday afternoon till Sunday early morning to spend at home. Lately, we have this play and I have such a hectic schedule that I rarely have one square meal a day. As this fic is on-going, and since I didn't have time to write this chapter last week, I couldn't post anything. So the moment I got home today, I went straight to the computer and did this. This wasn't proof-read and after my last word, I'm going to upload it rightaway so forgive me if there are typos or corrections (Consider also that I haven't had any breakfast nor lunch…so sorry if this isn't that great…;_;). Also, this is a bit short, I know, but if I were to continue it, it would be too long, so I decided to cut it there and I'll try to do the continuation after I post this one. As soon as I'm through with the next chapter, I'll upload it ASAP, I promise! Please tell me if anyone's still reading this even after two weeks of not uploading! Please R&R!!! Arigatou!!!


	4. The Shohoku Freak Show!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: The only stuff I own are the basketball booth, Miyagi's hot, ill-fitting shirt and the stuffed kitsune…read and find out! And please review!!!

Chapter 4: The Shohoku Freak Show!

"Eewww!"

"Yuck!"

"Ugh! Gross!"

Miyagi sighed heavily -- and instantly regretted it. The heavy, stinking smell of Korky's vomit all over the front of his plain white shirt filled his nostrils, making him want to throw up himself. He stood up weakly from his seat, deeply embarrassed, not daring to look at Ayako. He stepped down quietly onto the pavement and stood there motionless, head hanging low. Ayako gazed at him sympathetically, her fingers pinching her nose. She followed him out of the car. The rest of the team gathered behind her, including the groggy, blue-lipped, red-nosed, heart-and-star-eyed culprit, his flower hat hanging on his left ear.

"Eh? What the heck's that smell?!" Sakuragi sniffed around, making a face. "Smells like puke. Ha! I bet it's Kitsune! What, that was only three turns and your stomach's given up already? You're so weak!" Sakuragi tried to step towards Rukawa, but the world just won't stop spinning and he landed flat on the ground instead. "Nani?"

"BAKA!" Akagi slammed his fist on Sakuragi's head just when he was sitting upright, which sent his face back on the floor. "Don't you have a single sensitivity in your body?" He watched Miyagi gingerly. 

"What do you mean?" Sakuragi turned his eyes towards the curly-haired boy with his back on them. "Ryocchin?"

They all stood there motionless for a few moments. Then an ear-splitting cry broke the silence.

"NANDAAHH?! Why does this always have to happen to **_me_**?! Why ME?!" Miyagi suddenly faced all of them, tears cascading down his ruddy cheeks. 

"Ryota…" Ayako watched, stunned, as Miyagi closed his eyes and dug his shoes on the ground, the viscous substance, with several recognizable reddish solid stuff (hotdog remnants ,;;) oozing down his shirt. 

"When I was small…" Ryota started. 

"You're still small, Ryocchin…" A dream bubble had begun forming, but Sakuragi's comment popped it out right away. A huge red cross appeared on Miyagi's head.

"Urusai!" Mitsui hissed, darting a pointed look at Sakuragi. 

"Te me…you were the one who forced that bozo to ride there anyway, Mitsui!" Sakuragi bellowed, but was silenced by Akagi's quick punch on the head.

"When I was **_a kid_**," Miyagi corrected himself. "My parents brought me here along with my brothers and sisters. We also had a similar package wherein there was also a clown guiding us. I wanted to ride on the Roller Coaster but my parents and siblings didn't want to. So I forced the clown to ride with me. He didn't want to at first but I dragged him into the car and forced the seatbelt on him until he couldn't move."

Everyone turned and looked maliciously at Mitsui. 

"What? I didn't know about the story!" the boy protested.

Miyagi cleared his throat. "I was enjoying the ride immensely. But when I glanced at the clown, his face was bluish-green, with eyes swirling…and…and…he…" Miyagi started howling again.

"Daijobou, Miyagi-sempai," Haruko took a step forward. Then she stopped and covered her nose.

"…I -- hic! -- I've been --hic!-- scared of clowns eversince…--hic--!"

Ayako brought out a wooden pincher out of nowhere, tweaked it on her nose, and stalked towards Miyagi. "Maka! You shoun't me aflaid of dat clown! You should me mad! Who do dey tink dey are? Trowing up on you like dat! C'mon, Lyota, let's get you a new shirt. You stink!" She grabbed the back of Miyagi, which was spew-free, and stomped off to the only booth in sight that sells shirts.

"Kawaii!" Haruko squealed as a prize for another booth caught her attention. She ran excitedly towards a huge, ugly-looking stuffed fox. 

"Nani?" Sakuragi eyed the toy warily, his right eyebrow rising and falling. "Kitsune…" Then another stuffed animal beside the fox caught his attention. "Ne, Haruko-san! Don't you think this one's cuter?" he grinned, pointing at a monkey with bright red hair.

"Iie, that one looks scary…I like this one better!" Haruko turned to Sakuragi with huge, shimmering eyes. "Sakuragi-kun…"

"Huh? Ah! I'll win that monkey for you, Haruko-san!" Sakuragi rushed to the person behind the booth. "Give her the monkey!"

"Er, you have to play first, sir…" the girl was shaking when she handed Sakuragi five small basketball balls. 

Sakuragi looked stupidly at the balls then at the hoops. A wide grin spread across his face. "Ha! This is a piece of cake for Tensai Sakuragi! Nyahahaha!" 

"I--if you shoot all five of those balls, you get a small prize. B-but if you want that stuffed fox, then y--you need to shoot five sets…" the girl moved quickly out of her booth as Sakuragi started throwing the balls. Not one went inside the hoop.

"Nani?! There must be something wrong with your balls!" the redhead pointed accusingly at the dealer. 

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered as he took Sakuragi's place on the shooting section. He started shooting. All five balls of all five sets went in. 

"Congratulations!" the girl grabbed the stuffed fox and presented it gratefully to the tall Kitsune.

"Te me, Rukawa! Show off! Are you looking for a fight?!" Sakuragi's red head was smoking. 

"Rukawa-kun…" Haruko's eyes turned to hearts and a silly smile was plastered on her blushing face.

Sakuragi glanced at Haruko then at Rukawa then pounced back at the bewildered girl who went back to her place behind the counter. "Give me some more basketball balls! I'll show that Rukawa!!!"

Rukawa looked slightly over his shoulder as he handed the fox he won to a little girl passing by. The delighted child grabbed the stuffed toy and ran excitedly away.

"Are you really making fun of me, Rukawa?!" Sakuragi bellowed, the balls he was throwing were bouncing around the booth but not one went inside the hoop yet. The girl was now hiding under the counter, her hands over her head, muttering "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" over and over again.

"Yamero!" Akagi thundered, picking Sakuragi up by the back of his neck. He looked around. "Has Ayako and Miyagi returned yet?"

"Haaiii…" Miyagi answered wearily. He was now wearing a pink, "The Lost Paradise" shirt that was obviously ten sizes too small.

"Wahahahahaha!!! Ryocchin! Is that you?! Wahahahaha!" Sakuragi roared in laughter, pointing at the embarrassed boy. 

"There wasn't anything else bigger. And it's much better than that reeking shirt earlier! Besides, I think I like the color pink on you, Ryota…brings out the color of your earring…" Ayako grinned.

"Aya-chan…" Miyagi bowed his head and cried waterfall tears.

"Where's Mitsui and Kogure?" Akagi looked around.

"Here," Mitsui announced as he walked towards the group. Kogure was behind him, supporting the feeble buffoon. "We went to the First-Aid tent to make sure he doesn't barf all over Miyagi again… wahahahahaha!!! What happened to you?!" he started laughing the moment he saw the point-guard. 

"Shut up!" Miyagi muttered, turning away from his guffawing teammates. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an excited voice approached the company. A fat, red-faced, malevolent-looking man stopped and gazed at them one by one. "A fox, a red-haired monkey, a giant gorilla, a funny-looking clown, and a gay person…you'd all do well on my freak show, whaddaya think, eh? C'mon, freaks, it's your time to shine!"

"NANI?!!"

A thick cloud of smoke enveloped the fat man. Soon, the Shohoku basketball team and a disoriented clown walked away.

"That fat monkey! That's what he deserves! Calling me a monkey!"

"This is all your fault, Sakuragi! Stop calling me 'Gori'!!!!!"

"I AM NOT GAY!!! I have only one earring, which is supposed to look very masculine; and I'm wearing this stupid shirt because Aya-chan won it for me!!! BAKA!!!"

*************************************************

A/N: I'll give you the same warning as last time: this wasn't reread either. It's late already and I am to leave for my dormitory early tomorrow morning. I'm really, really sorry for the errors this chapter may have. I'll make up through the next chapters soon, I promise! For now, please R+R and let me know if anybody's still reading this thing and if I should continue staying up at night just to write this! ^o^ Please, please review!!!! Thanks!


	5. Things that go Bump in the Night!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: Nah-uh. SD's not mine. (duh) But the fic is though, and it's nice to hear from you guys so please read and review!!!

Chapter 5: Things that go Bump in the Night!

"Hoooh…I didn't know the world could spin so fast…" Sakuragi moved his foot slowly and carefully. He was seeing double images of everything. He closed his eyes and shook his head hard.

The Shohoku Basketball Club stood there, collecting their senses that were jumbled together by the Octopus ride. The sky was now dark but the carnival was as bright as ever, lit up by blinking neon lights that decorated the rides. Korky, finally left behind as Mitsui learned from his mistake and was now also back to his senses, was approaching the group with his usual huge, clowny grin. 

"The Vertiginous Octopus! It never fails to leave you feeling totally disoriented and hazy! And everybody just loves that feeling! Except me…" he added with a lower voice.

"Right," Mitsui sighed and rolled his eyes, itching to grab the clown and stick him onto one of the Octopus seats and leave him there. 

"So, what ride shall we try next?" Kogure stepped between Korky and Mitsui, as if reading the latter's thoughts.

"Ne, ne! How about that one?" Haruko pointed eagerly at a ride in which groups of people were seated in a log that would, slowly at first then rapidly gaining speed, descend into a 'river'. 

"Ah! The Wet And Wild River! It is guaranteed to leave you feeling refreshed and adventurous!" Korky nodded knowingly.

"Well of course it'll leave you refreshed; you'll be soaking wet after that ride!" Miyagi argued. Ayako's right. He shouldn't be scared of clowns! It's silly! Besides, as long as he's far from the clown, he's gonna be safe…

"Well, how about that one, then?" Haruko was now pointing at a huge rocket ship that seems rooted to the ground. 

"Ah! The Special Space Shuttle! That is one of the greatest works of art of 'The Lost Paradise'! The walls of that ship have the best holographic representation of outer space. With its anti-gravity system, you'll feel as if you really left the earth far below you!"

"I'd like my feet firmly planted on the ground, at least for now, thank you," Akagi refused.

"Why, Gori, I didn't know you had a weak stomach! I thought gorillas are used to spinning around since they do swing from tree to tree…" Sakuragi snickered.

"Baka! You're the one who can't even stand straight after the rides!" Akagi delivered another blow onto Sakuragi's skull.

"Hey, what do you think of that one?" this time, it was Ayako. She was nodding towards a huge, spooky mansion. "Looks like fun…" she wriggled her eyebrows uncannily.

"Excellent choice! Our Haunted Horror Train would surely send chills up and down your spine…you would definitely be scared out of your wits! Filled with ghosties, ghoulies and long leggedy beasties, it is the perfect -- "

"Yeah, we get the picture!" Mitsui cut him short. "C'mon, let's see if it's worth the ride."

Everybody started to walk towards the ride except Haruko. 

"Haruko, are you coming?" Akagi turned to his sister.

"Anou…" she fidgeted, blushing. "I'm scared, onii-chan…" she whispered.

"Aahh! Never fear, Haruko-san! Tensai Sakuragi is here to protect you!" Sakuragi puffed out his chest and gave her a 'super-hero smile'. A dream bubble appeared with Haruko screaming and burrying her face on Sakuragi's chest. "Nyahahaha!"

Akagi's fist once again crushed Sakuragi's dreams. "Daijobou, Haruko. I'll sit next to you, okay? Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise." He glared venomously at Sakuragi.

"Shiku'sho…Gori…" Sakuragi muttered. He scowled at Akagi as the brother and sister climbed up to an empty car. 

"I think you should sit yourself now too," Korky told him, matter-of-factly.

Sakuragi turned angrily to the clown. "Why does he always have to destroy my chances with Haruko-san!" he shook the buffoon powerfully. Then a noise from behind him caught his attention. "Oi! Why are you leaving with out me?! Wait! Oi! Oi! Wait for me!!" Sakuragi ran to catch up with the moving train. He grabbed the back of the last car and hopped in the one vacant seat. It was dark inside. "How dare you leave me behind!" he stormed. Then he glanced at his seatmate. "Rukawa!!! What are you doing here? Get away from me!!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes towards Sakuragi. "You were the one who jumped in here uninvited, do'aho."

"Nani?! Te me…" A girl's head with one eye popping out and blood oozing from her mouth and forehead suddenly came to Sakuragi's view. The redhead stopped talking and blinked curiously. The image was gone. "Rukawa!!" he was back at shouting for the Kitsune to leave him alone again. Cobwebs enveloped his huge head but he just irately shook them away. 

"You're always getting in my way with Haruko-san! Kitsune! Go away! You should be the one sitting beside Gori and Haruko-san's supposed to be sitting beside me!"

He was ranting all throughout the ride, not even noticing the bleeding hands that fell on his head. By the time light surrounded them again, Sakuragi has managed to destroy three skeletons, throw out two monster-actors, punch a white lady right in the nose, and break the eardrum of a mummy. 

"Eh?" Sakuragi took a surprised look around as the train slowly turned into a halt. "What happened?" He saw Haruko wipe tears from her eyes. He jumped out of the train and rushed towards her. "Haruko-san! What happened? Did Gori hurt you?"

"Iie, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko smiled weakly. "A hand fell from nowhere and I just screamed and screamed. I was so scared but onii-chan protected me."

"Eh? So it's over?" Sakuragi looked confused. 

"Yeah, and we didn't hear or understand a single thing," Ayako threw him an annoyed look.

"Thanks to you, Hanamichi no baka!" Miyagi added. The two were sitting on the car right infront of Sakuragi's.

"Nani…? Baka?!"

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything good." Mitsui told the two, yawning. "It was really quite boring…"

"But you have to admit, Mitsui, their light and sound effects are quite nice," Kogure smiled. "I even got pretty scared with that white lady's scream…it was so real…"

"Ah, the mixed reactions! So, where to now?" Korky bounded over the team.

Haruko squealed with delight as she hurried over to a spacious lot where small, colorful cars were zooming everywhere. "Bump cars!"

Ayako grinned. "Sounds fun! C'mon!"

"Hai, Aya-chan!" Miyagi trotted blissfully behind the beautiful manager.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" Mitsui shook his head as he followed his teammates.

Kogure clapped a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Mitsui! It's fun! We're here to relax and work on our team spirit so why don't we just enjoy this opportunity?" The glasses-boy grinned.

Mitsui shrugged his shoulders and returned the grin. "Aa."

Sakuragi was the only one left standing there, along with Korky who was blabbering away about how 'great fun it is to crash into other's cars without hurting yourself since their bump cars are ever-so-sturdy'. The redhead suddenly burst out laughing. 

"Nyahahaha! It's time for the tensai's revenge! They've been making fun of me, especially that Rukawa! Ha! They'll see! I'll bump them so hard, they'll be flying towards the sea! NYAHAHAHA!!!!" 

Sakuragi stalked evilly towards the entrance of the ride, leaving the sweatdropping clown shaking behind him.

"I think this job is getting more dangerous by the minute…I wonder if I should quit…my precious life is more important than money anyway…"

****************************************************************************

A/N: There. Sembreak's coming soon so I'll be able to finish this fic probably by the next couple of weeks. Thanks, minna-san for reading and reviewing!!!! But it ain't over till it's over! There's still a few more chapters to go!!! But first, what do you think of this one? As you might've noticed, there's some very light yaoi in this fic, I'm sure you could guess the pairings. About Miyagi's earring, I think it's on his right ear, although I'm not really sure. I've seen one red earring and one green, which led me to judge that he has got lots of circular earrings of different colors. ^_^;; Anyhow, please read and review!!!


	6. Down the Tunnel of Love!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Never has been, never will be. I could only dream…

Chapter 6: Down the Tunnel of Love!

Sakuragi was rubbing his fiery head, which now nursed three huge lumps. Usually, under those circumstances, he would swear under his breath, but this time, he was grinning from ear to ear. Actually, almost everyone's lips were twitching. Everyone except Akagi, whose face was bright red, either from embarrassment or anger -- probably both.

Needless to say, Sakuragi's scheme of reprisal worked. He got inside one of the small cars and bumped all the guy members of their team with all his might, well, except Kogure, that is. He especially targeted Akagi and Rukawa. The tall, thin boy managed to evade Sakuragi's attacks, which made the redhead fuming mad. Sakuragi glared angrily at the kitsune who simply continued to drive along as if nothing was amiss. With a battle cry of "Te me Kitsune!", Sakuragi stepped on the gas pedal and went flying in full speed towards the insolent Rukawa, who easily dodged him. But as Rukawa turned swiftly to his right, he exposed Akagi heading straight for Sakuragi's direction. As the colorful miniature cars were intended for small kids and not huge captains of basketball teams, it was almost bursting with Akagi's large frame. When the two cars collided, Sakuragi was sent flying back, right into the surprised Haruko's car, while Akagi, still inside the tiny bumpcar, flipped over on its back, rolling over and over. It finally stopped in front of an unsuspecting little girl who took one look at the upside-down Akagi and gave an ear-splitting scream. The poor child cried so hard that no matter how many times Akagi bowed and ask for forgiveness, the mother just moved farther and farther from him until she picked up her daughter and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. 

Everyone was silent, following Akagi like naughty little children scared of their mother's wrath. It was Kogure who finally broke the silence.

"I'm hungry," he declared, trying to sound cheerful. "What do you guys think? We haven't had anything for dinner but those hotdogs, and it's already," he glanced at his watch and gasped. "Ten-thirty?!"

"Nani?!" Mitsui looked alarmed. "It's that late already?"

Sakuragi crept beside Mitsui and grinned coyly. "Just tell your mother you have to study with Gori, I'm sure she's gonna believe you…"

Mitsui narrowed his eyes at Sakuragi. 

Kogure immediately went between the two and smiled pleadingly at them. "C'mon you two, let's just find something to eat then we can go home…in peace, ne?"

"How can we eat when **_someone_** doesn't even have money to buy food?" Akagi suddenly turned around and looked hard at Sakuragi.

The redhead frowned. "I **_do_** have money, Gori!" he retorted. He fumbled in his pockets. "Ha! See?" he opened his palm and revealed three small, bronze-colored coins. Everyone except Akagi fell. 

"And what do you plan to buy that with?" Akagi countered, sneering. Then he narrowed his eyes sternly at Sakuragi. "And don't even think of threatening those vendors."

"I'll buy some food! You'll see, Gori!"

A few minutes later, everyone was holding a stick with light, cottony pink stuff all over it. 

"This isn't food!" Miyagi complained, glaring at it as if he could change it into real food just by doing that.

"Stop complaining and just eat!" Sakuragi retorted. He stuffed the whole fluffy thing into his mouth. Then he stopped suddenly and frowned. He turned to the cotton candy vendor. "Oi! You're cheating me! I didn't even have the chance to chew it and it was already gone! Give me back my money, you cheater!"

"Why can't we buy our own food? We have our own money anyway," Mitsui, ignoring the commotion behind him, also frowned at his cotton candy.

"No. This is supposed to be a training camp to build our teamwork. What one eats, everyone eats too!" Akagi's stomach was also growling for some real food, but his pride told him to stick to his decision. This was his punishment for them, for what Sakuragi dare do to him.

"Why do I have to be part of this training?" Ayako groaned as she gingerly took a bit of the pink stuff and watched it melt in her hand even before she put it in her mouth. Her stomach growled furiously. She sighed.

"Why don't you like cotton candy?" Haruko asked in wide-eyed wonder as she took a bite off her stick. "It's soo yummy…" Then something caught her attention. 

She saw a man-made river that goes into a dark, heart-shaped tunnel. Beside the ride was a ticket booth where there was a long line of lovers. Her eyes went back to the tunnel. A dream bubble appeared. _"Anou, Haruko-chan…would you like to ride down there with me?" Rukawa would ask her. "Rukawa-kun…I-I'm a bit scared…it's so dark down there…" "Daijobou, Haruko-chan…I'll be there with you…" "Rukawa-kun…" Then they would ride on the boat, holding hands and gazing deep into each other's eyes…_

"Rukawa-kun…" she sighed, her eyes the same shape with the tunnel.

"Eh?" Sakuragi heard Haruko sigh. He looked at the direction she was staring at. Another dream bubble appeared. _"Anou, Haruko-san…would you like to ride down there with me?" "Sakuragi-kun…I-I'm a bit scared…it's so dark down there…" "Daijobou, Haruko-san…Tensai Sakuragi will be there with you…" "Sakuragi-kun…" She would nod bravely and smile at Sakuragi. "Hai. I'm not gonna be afraid since Tensai Sakuragi will protect me…" "Haruko-san…" Then they would ride on the boat, holding hands and gazing deep into each other's eyes…_

"Haruko-san…" Sakuragi sighed, a big, silly grin plastered on his face.

Miyagi turned to look at him and followed his gaze. His eyes grew huge and a similar grin spread across his face. "Ne, how about riding there next, minna-san?" he announced, pointing to the ride. Another dream bubble appeared. _"Anou, Aya-chan…would you like to ride down there with me?" "Ryota…are you out of you mind?!"_ "Eh?" The dream bubble popped unmercifully.

"I thought we were going home now? It's getting late," Ayako continued, backing slowly away from Miyagi.

"Aya-chan…" waterfall tears cascaded down Miyagi's cheeks. 

"It's not that late! C'mon let's have one last ride, minna-san! Onegai? Onii-chan?" Haruko implored at her brother, tears building at the corner of her eyes. "Onegai, onii-chan…"

"She's right! We have time for one last ride! Or are you scared, Gori? Bet you can't swim! That's why you're scared to ride down there because you know the boat couldn't support your weight and you can't swim! Am I right, Gori? But I didn't know gorillas are afraid of water--ow!" A fist went slamming down Sakuragi's skull, shutting him up.

"Alright, alright! One last ride." The three jumped for joy. "But." They stopped rejoicing and looked at Akagi. "We draw lots to see who sits with whom."

"What? That's not fair, Gori!"

"And why not?" Akagi glared at Sakuragi.

"You're just scared no one would ask you to ride with and be left alone," Sakuragi accused.

"Nani?!" 

"Le'ts just do as the captain says and draw lots, ne, Sakuragi?" Kogure went between the two. "If it's meant to be, you'll still manage to sit with that person whatever happens…"

"You're right, megane-kun!"

"Yare, yare. Let's just get on with it!" Mitsui said impatiently.

Akagi held out several strips of paper. "Yosh. There are two papers with the same color. Whoever picks the same colors will be the ones to sit together. Okay, who picks first?"

"I will," Kogure cheerfully fished out one. "Green."

"I'm next," Miyagi stared at the pieces of paper, as if trying to see what color Ayako would be picking. "Blue."

Akagi turned to Ayako. 

"Do I have to?" Ayako sighed before reaching out. Miyagi gazed at Akagi's fist, as if cursing the other blue paper to get picked by Ayako. And it worked. "Nani?!" Ayako exclaimed, holding out the blue paper. 

Miyagi almost fainted with bliss. He rushed over to Kogure. "You're right, Kogure! If we're meant to be, we're meant to be! I could kiss you --" he noticed Mitsui's sharp glare. "But of course, I won't. Arigatou, Kogure-san!!"

Mitsui picked a paper, his narrowed eyes still on Miyagi. "Green." There was a slight tug of satisfaction in the corners of his mouth.

It was Haruko's turn. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and picked. "Yellow."

Rukawa was next. Haruko closed her eyes and started praying vehemently. "Red." Haruko looked like she was about to cry.

"Ha! It looks like Haruko-san is meant to be with me! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi placed his nose inches from the two papers left. He looked from one paper to the other. Finally, he chose the one on the left. It was red. "NANI?!"

"Yosh. We know who we are sitting with. Let's go!" Akagi held out the yellow paper. He went over to his sister whose dream bubble just shattered into pieces. "Don't you want to go with me, Haruko?" Akagi asked her.

She looked up at Akagi and forced a smile. "Iie, onii-chan. Of course I'd like to ride with you."

"GORI!! You cheated me! Let me pick again!! I'm not riding with Kitsune!!"

"BAKA! This is a training camp! Besides, you were the one who picked that!"

Sakuragi looked angrily at the overjoyed Miyagi with the not-so-overjoyed Ayako, then at Kogure who was waving at him and Mitsui who was sneering at him, then finally to Akagi and the wistful Haruko. 

"She's so sad because I couldn't ride with her…Haruko-san…" Sakuragi looked longingly at her. Then he turned angrily at Rukawa who was boarding the small boat. "Rukawa! This is all your fault!!!" And Sakuragi jumped beside the pale boy. The boat started to float unsteadily towards the tunnel. "You always de--estroy--" Sakuragi stood up in the boat which caused it rock violently. "Yaaahh!" Sakuragi landed right on top of Rukawa just as the boat disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

Korky, who was quietly seated on the bench, waiting for them to emerge from the tunnel, sighed. "Yes, life is more important than money…I used to think clowns have the best jobs in the world…you don't need to think very much…you just make those bratty kids laugh and you get your paycheck…" then he glared at the tunnel where the Shohoku basketball club disappeared itno. "But I didn't think memorizing all those crap about all the rides and everything about this place…then, getting forced to eat hotdogs, then to ride the…that…horrendous ride…then having nothing to eat but these…these junk called cotton candy…I didn't think these were part of my job…if this is what I'm gonna be doing every single day of my life…" Determination lit up his star and heart eyes. "I'm going to the administration office! Whatever happens, I have to hand out my resignation letter!" Then his huge, smiley mouth upturned. "But how am I gonna find my way through the maze?" Then his eyes traveled to his right side. There was a huge castle standing proudly. But before it were tall hedges going in all directions. It was impossible to get to the castle without entering the maze first. "Only lamebrains would dare enter there…" he sighed. Then he glanced at his left where Ayako was hurrying out of the boat, followed by the dreamy Miyagi.

"I need some food…some real food…" Ayako was muttering, holding her stomach.

"Aya-chan…"Miyagi murmured from behind her. "She held my hand…"

A slow smile started for form on the buffoon's face. "Or a hungry pack of highschool students…"

*****************************************************************************************************

A/N: One chapter to go and this baby's all wrapped up! Yay! Thanks so much, minna-san for reading and reviewing this fic!!!! It meant so much to me!!! Domo arigatou!!! Sorry if I'd cut the story inside the tunnel…I just left it to your imagination…^_^ So, what do you think? Please R&R!!! 


	7. A Fariytale Ending!

Carnival Delight!

By coolpriss

Disclaimer: If you've been reading this fic, you'd know that no, I do not own SD and its characters. But of course, this fic is mine, as well as Korky, the castle, the maze…heck, the whole 'Lost Paradise' is mine, but why oh why am I still broke? T_T;;

Chapter 7: A Fairytale Ending! 

"Sukiyaki, Sushi, Miso soup…"

"Roast Chicken, Steak…"

"Noodles, Pork Chop…"

"Cake, Chocolate, Ice Cream…"

Each dish suddenly appeared as they pronounced it, circling above their heads before finally settling on a huge buffet table filled with different kinds of cuisine. Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui and Ayako stared at the imaginary table, their eyes glittering with delectation, their nostrils flaring with the illusory aroma, their mouths open, watering, as if almost tasting the delicious feast before them. 

Akagi was sweatdropping as he stared at the four, his face a mixture of disbelief, disgust and amusement. Then he turned to Korky, who was wearing a shrewd, satisfied smile. The clown approached them cheerfully after the boat ride. Akagi was actually surprised; Korky was remarkably silent after the bumpcar incident that the captain thought the buffoon was finally tired. Instead, Korky's ebullience earlier that day was even doubled after their ride down the Tunnel of Love. He told them excitedly how he "suddenly remembered" about the 'Charmed Castle' and how there are lots of food and surprises at the end of the 'Magical Maze'. The word 'food' was enough to lift the cloud of irritability among his members, and somehow gave them new hope and a sudden surge of energy. 

Akagi's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" he demanded. He could feel there was something fishy about this clown and his suggestion. "You knew we were hungry. You knew where the food was." Akagi brought his face down, his nose inches from the red ball on the tip of Korky's nose. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Korky backed away slowly with shaking steps. "Er, I…forgot…my…my memory was jumbled by the Roller Coaster ride…and…and…I forgot about it…and…and…when I…when I saw the Castle…I suddenly remembered…" he stuttered. When he was far away from the big captain, he sucked up all the strength left in him and stood up straight. "The restaurants and fast food chains were banned from The Lost Paradise after more than ten people were hospitalized and almost died from food poisoning. The management decided the well being of the customers are their utmost priority and decided to have their own complimentary buffet at the Castle. **_And_ **it's for free! All you have to do is walk in then walk out of that maze and you've got yourselves **_the_** best meal of your life! **_Plus_**, you get to explore the Charmed Castle with all its enchantment and charisma! The castle was fashioned after the Palace of Versailles in France, which was in its heyday the most elegant and sumptuous palace in Europe. Typical of the lavishness of the interior decoration is the dazzling and hugely expensive Hall of Mirrors…"

Akagi's narrowed eyes turned half-lidded somewhere in the middle of Korky's tale. His stomach churned and growled. Then his face took on a determined look. "Yosh! If there are no objections, let's all head over to that castle and see if there is truth to all these." He stared hard at Korky the Klown.

Korky, who sighed with relief when Akagi cut him short of his babble, felt his knees turn to jelly at the glare of the 'Gori'. He had heard of horror stories of his fellow clowns about going into that maze to resign but never coming out alive… He gulped. It was the management's way to keep the employees from leaving the place, or so he was told. Then he shook his head hard that his flower hat turned a full 360-degree turn. _I've never seen people like these highschool students…they're like…barbarians…or even worse…I'm sure they'll lead me straight to the main office without even knowing it…then I'll just leave my resignation form and leave them looking for their imaginary food…they'll get caught and would be led to the dungeon and then…_ Korky's sly smile returned, rubbing his palms together as he watched the Shohoku Basketball team walk eagerly into the labyrinth. Then he looked at his side and saw Rukawa gazing at him coldly. Korky's left eye narrowed, a huge sweatdrop appeared beside his face. He followed the kitsune as he entered the maze.

__

Barbarians…

~~~***~~~

"We've been walking for hours and there's still no sign of this maze's ending!" Mitsui complained.

"Nii-chan, I'm tired…" Haruko whined.

Sakuragi turned to Korky. "Oi!" he held up the clown by the collar. "Where's my food?! If you don't lead us out of here and give us food---"

"SAKURAGI!" 

Sakuragi stopped and looked at Akagi. 

"Don't waste your energy with him. There might be other traps."

Sakuragi nodded and dropped Korky with a loud thud.

"It's eleven-thirty already," Kogure announced. "I'm sure our parents must be worried sick about us now…"

"We have to get out of here," Ayako declared. Her stomach growled in agreement. "We need to get food…"

"Wait! Don't step there!" Miyagi cried, grabbing Sakuragi's shirt backward. The ground suddenly disappeared where Sakuragi nearly planted his feet on. Everyone stared at the huge hole in the middle of the path. That was nineteenth trap they've encountered.

"Oh, great," Mitsui sighed with exasperation. "We're gonna have to turn around again."

"Wait," this time it was Rukawa. He pointed forward. The road stretched before them, having several side roads. 

"What is it, Rukawa?" Akagi stared with confusion at the long path in front of them. 

"Look hard."

"Are you making fun of us, Rukawa?!" Sakuragi demanded, rushing over to the tall, pale boy.

"There it is!" Kogure remarked his voice just above whisper.

"Eh?" Sakuragi looked forward. He squinted, trying to see what Kogure saw. Then finally he saw red and blue lights in the midst of darkness. He blinked.

"The exit!" Ayako shrieked with delight. "Finally! We're getting out of here!"

"But how?" Haruko blinked at the huge pit occupying the whole road. 

"We'll jump," Sakuragi stated matter-of-factly. Haruko nearly fainted. "Daijobou, Haruko-san," Sakuragi said quickly. "Tensai Sakuragi will carry you! You don't have to be afraid! Nyahahaha!"

"That's all the more reason why she should be afraid," Akagi delivered another punch in the redhead's head. "Don't worry, Haruko, we're not jumping. It's to wide." He glanced at the small piece of ground left beside the hedges. "We'll walk through there."

"What? But those shrubs are…" Korky protested as he looked mournfully at his enlarged and reddened left hand. His fingers brushed at the hedge just minutes after they entered the maze and it suddenly grew thrice its size. 

"Just be extremely careful not to touch those shrubs. If you're too scared," Akagi added, looking at him. "Then stay here."

Korky looked nervously at the others who were carefully making their way around the dent. Then he looked back at Akagi and gulped. When everyone's on the other side, he took a shaky foot forward. Then another. Halfway through and gaining confidence, his left foot landed on loose soil. As the ground vanished from Korky's feet, he scrambled in panic, grabbing hold of anything his hands could clutch. Looking down at the abysmal hollow he almost fell into, he sighed. Then he turned to see what had saved his life. He almost fell into the hole again as he suddenly let go of the bushes, screaming. He crawled as fast as he could towards the others as he felt his whole body itching and becoming numb. 

He waited, panting hard, for the ridicule and laughter of those merciless barbarians. But there was none. Surprised, he looked up and saw the cause of their silence. Standing in front of them with all its grandeur and splendor, was the Charmed Castle. He had never seen it this close before and it was truly enchanting. He saw the drawbridge slowly lowering towards them, as if welcoming them in. _Hmm…this isn't bad as I thought…_

Sakuragi looked around to see if everybody else was seeing what he was seeing. Then he saw Korky and he exploded in laughter. Vexed, the other members looked at him then turned to look at Korky and roared as well. Korky's hands, legs and even his face were all swelling badly. Despite his thick white make-up, his face, as well all the other parts of his body were bright red. He looks like, well, an over-sized basketball ball.

With the eruption of wicked laughter, Korky's red face turned purple and with a sigh, hung his head low, defeatedly. 

"Well, what are waiting for?" Miyagi grinned. "Food, here we come!" He ran towards the bridge and into the brightly-lit castle.

"Oi, don't you dare eat all the food, Ryochin!"

"I'm gonna have some hot noodles then some rice balls and some sushi…"

Korky stared at the brightness of the castle. Finally…he could hand in his resignation form… With a crazed laugh, he ran inside, leaving even Miyagi in a cloud of smoke. 

"Eh? Nani?" Miyagi blinked a couple of times when he stepped inside. It was huge with large chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling filling the room with such brightness. He looked around for the clown. He was totally gone. 

Sakuragi stepped in front of him looking left and right. "Where's the food? Where's the food?"

"There's nothing in here," Mitsui frowned, stepping beside Miyagi. "But mirrors." 

A huge hallway stretched before them, surrounded by tall mirrors. There was no other way to go but forward, towards the row of glass. 

"We can't go back," Akagi informed them. "The drawbridge just closed."

"NANI?!"

"We'll just have to go forward and find someone who can lead us back to civilization." Akagi walked forward. He looked around but couldn't see anything but his reflection. 

"I thought this was supposed to be the 'Charmed Castle' filled with food and not the House of Mirrors," Ayako muttered, looking around herself.

Haruko wrapped her arms around body. "This place is creepy…"

"Ah! Daijobou, Haruko-san! Tensai Sakuragi is here! I won't let anything bad happen to you, Haruko-san! Nyahahaha!"

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered as he passed the two.

"Nani?!" Sakuragi and Akagi said at the same time. Sakuragi peered curiously at Akagi who was sweatdropping. The redhead followed his captain's gaze and sweatdropped himself. The end of the hallway of mirrors led to a dark, narrow, spiral stone staircase that looked like it went straight to the dungeons. A cold shiver went down Sakuragi's spine.

"I thought we already went in the Haunted House…" Ayako tried to laugh nervously.

"Now, I'm really scared…" Haruko gulped.

"Nonsense," Akagi declared. But his own voice quivered slightly. "There's got to be someone else in here. We'll just have to find him and ask him to let us out." He took a step forward and a torch beside him lit up ablaze. Screams filled the entire castle.

"Quiet!" Akagi thundered after he realized it was only the torch. "C'mon! Follow me." And he continued to make his way up.

The others behind him looked at each other. Then Kogure stepped in next. "We'll never get out of here if we don't move." He smiled weakly.

They went up in silence for several minutes. 

"When is this gonna end?" Sakuragi complained. "I'm tired. And hungry."

"Urusai!" Mitsui shot behind him. "Just get going, will you?"

"Te me, Mitsui!"

"I can see the end!" Kogure called out. "Hayaku, minna-san! We're almost there!"

"Can you see any food, Kogure-sempai?" Ayako was bringing up the rear, dragging the panting Haruko with her.

"Iie, I can't see anything…it's too dark…"

Sakuragi suddenly stopped. He started to sniff the air. Then he gave a loud yelp. "Food! I can smell food!" He ran past Miyagi and Kogure and Akagi and burst through the entrance, sniffing. The rest of the team followed shortly after him, everyone out of breath from their run.

"Where's the food?" Miyagi demanded, looking around. 

They were now at the rooftop, with the whole city below them. The lights of the carnival were like sparkling jewels. They could almost see the train station they got off that afternoon to get to The Lost Paradise. It was breathtaking.

"Wow…" Haruko gasped, looking around her with wide-eyed wonder. "Sugoi…"

"Everything looks so small up here," Ayako agreed.

Then they heard another cry from Sakuragi. "Food!" Then the redhead disappeared behind a wall. 

Everyone followed behind him, their stomachs grumbling. Sakuragi was right.

Behind the wall was a long buffet table filled with all sorts of food. The team gave one cry of relief and set out to devour the delicious food. Then a loud scream stopped them dead in their tracks. Still holding their food, they slowly turned around and saw Korky the Klown pointing a shaking finger at them. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Korky demanded, stomping towards them.

"What else do you think we're doing?" Mitsui countered, taking a huge bite off his fried chicken. "We're eating."

"You're eating the President's food!" the clown continued, grabbing the food off their hands and setting it back on the table.

"What? Hey, give that back!" Sakuragi seized back the bowl of noodles he was downing, but Korky won't let go.

"This isn't your food!" Korky argued, pulling the bowl towards him.

"Yes, it is!" Sakuragi pulled the bowl towards him harder.

"Anou…" a quiet voice interrupted the two.

"Urusai!" the two shouted in unison. Each grabbed the bowl so hard that it slipped from their hands and landed right into the owner of the quiet voice's head. 

Sakuragi and Korky both stood there, eyeing the small, fat man, with the bowl on his head, noodles all over his hair and the soup dripping from his double-chin. Then suddenly, Korky rushed forward the same time as Sakuragi burst into laughter.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Korky took the bowl from the old man's head and tried to clean him up, chanting his apologies. He glared at Sakuragi. "You…red-haired monkey! Apologize to the President now!"

"Anzai-sensei?" Akagi gasped once the bowl and noodles were cleared from the man's head.

"Eh? Nanda yo?" Sakuragi turned to the old man. "Kyaa!" He rushed towards the fat, old man and stared at him. Then Sakuragi's face widened into a smile. "Oi, oji," he said as he played with the old man's double chin. "Why didn't you just tell us you were here too? And what's this crap about you being president or whatever--"

A plate crashed on Sakuragi's head, stopping him. He turned towards Korky, who was fuming indignantly. 

"Why'd you do that for?!" Sakuragi faced the clown angrily.

"Stop disrespecting the President!" Korky fired back at him just as mad.

"Ah ha ha ha," the old man laughed almost the same manner as Anzai's. The two stopped bickering and looked at him. "I think I better introduce myself first. My name is Ueda Masanobu, President and owner of The Lost Paradise." Then he closed his eyes and smiled. "Also a close friend of Anzai-sensei of Shohoku. Daijobou, Korky-kun, you've just resigned and so you don't have to defend me anymore. Gomen nasai, minna-san if I'd trapped you in here, but Anzai-sensei told me about you and I just can't let you leave without seeing my Paradise's main attraction…"

Everyone just gaped at him for a moment. Then he continued. "It's time. Minna-san, isn't the sky beautiful?"

Everyone stared at him then looked up at the night sky. It was filled with reds and blues and golds as fireworks continued to explode at the black, velvet heavens. 

"Wow…" 

Miyagi slowly reached his left hand towards Ayako's shoulders. The manager stiffened and blinked a couple of times then sighed and shrugged, allowing Miyagi's arm to rest on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful…" Kogure whispered, a soft smile in his face.

Mitsui turned to gaze him and smiled. "Aa."

"Sugoi…" Haruko gaped at the fireworks. "Somehow, I feel like a princess…"

Sakuragi turned radiantly at her. _This is my chance…the perfect opportunity to tell her…_ "Haruko-san…" Then he saw Rukawa on the other side of Haruko. Sakuragi suddenly squeezed himself between the two, pushing Rukawa away.

"Do'aho…" Rukawa muttered, glaring at Sakuragi.

Sakuragi glared back and was about to say something when Haruko turned to him.

"Sakuragi-kun?"

Sakuragi's head snapped back to Haruko. "Haruko-san…anou…wa…watashiwa…anou…"

It was truly a magical moment.

"Ah! The Magnificent Night Show! At exactly twelve midnight, firecrackers are sent flying high into the sky, sending different colors to fill the vast night sky! It is a superb way to end the night and welcome the dawn of another beautiful day! It is also the signal that the carnival now has only an hour left till closing and--hey, what are you doing?!"

The moment Korky opened his mouth, the magical moment was gone and was replaced instead by annoyance. Akagi turned his eyes towards Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi, who all wore identical expressions. Akagi gave a short nod and the four each took hold of a bloated, red limb or arm.

"At the count of three," Akagi told them, swinging the protesting clown. 

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" 

And the four threw the screaming clown off the rooftop with all their might.

"IIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And they lived happily ever after…I think…

************************************************************************************************The End**

A/N: Yep, it's all done! The last chapter! Thank you so much, minna-san for reading and reviewing!!! **Arigatou gozaimazu!!!** *bows gratefully* Well, what do you think? Hope you all liked it!! Well, at least most of you. **_Kyo:_** I doubt if you're still reading this, but sorry if I didn't warn you about the slight HanaRu in this fic. Well, the whole thing isn't really HanaRu but I _did _place some slight yaoi suggestions regarding the two. I didn't think anyone would mind since there _are _lots of HanaRu fics out there. Okay, I'll stop being defensive now and just admit the mistake. Once again, sorry for not giving the rightful warning. Other than that, I do hope everyone else enjoyed this as much as I did! For the last time in _Carnival Delight!_, please read and review!!!


End file.
